creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sakatosh
Sir, you need to do the following things in order to be taken seriously on this site: 1. USE INDENTS. For christ's sake, it is not that hard. Nobody likes reading a single page-long paragraph. 2. USE CORRECT GRAMMAR. "laide" is not how you spell "laid". A few MINOR mistakes is OK, but THAT many, and THAT obvious? C'mon. I don't need to be a grammar nazi to be annoyed at those mistakes. 3. AND THEN A SKELETON POPPED OUT!!1! Stop using cliques. Just don't do it. "First everything was ok, then some scary stuff happened, then A SKELETON POPPED OUT! Sound familiar? It shouldn't. Please fix. For the love of God, Satan, and Jeff the Killer, PLEASE FIX. 4. USE A GENEROUS HELPING OF SCARY SAUCE. Don't know what scary sauce is? Read "Misery" by Stephen King or watch the original "Evil Dead." Just for good measure, here's an example: "The two men walked through a scary part of woods. They turned around when they heard a branch break. Then they saw the monster, freaked out, then was killed in a gory way. The End." Not much fun, is it? Here's the classic creepypasta way: "The two men cautiously crept through the dewy foliage, not uttering a whisper. They knew what was out there, what could be prowling behind the nearby trees. The near-silence built in intensity until the tension was so thick they could have cut it with a knife. Their nerves raw and on edge, their eyes darted around, constantly searching for signs of the creature they were after, and knowing that, at any instance, the hunter could become the hunted. Nobody would hear them scream..." Now, which one ended up being scarier? Exactly. Now please delete this eyesore before a mod sees it and realizes it is a crappypasta (yes that is a legit subgenre of creepypasta) and deletes it for you, then go and improve your writing skills using the tips I gave you. Then come back and try again. For now, I give you this 1 out of 5. Cherish it and hold it dear to your heart, so you can learn your lesson and never disgrace creepypasta literature with this crap again. #Please sign your posts. #Indenting is not standard wiki formatting and is discouraged. Here is what the first (and only) paragraph of this would look like indented: I stood there, in the clearing of the forest, listening for even the slightest noise. It was completly silent. "Zach!" I yelled as loud as I could. Nothing. Well, I'm getting ahead of my self, let me start from the beginning. I live in a small town in Indiana called Jonesboro. there isn't much stuff to do since there is only a little over 100 people living there. My house sits on the very edge of Jonesboro. There is a 2 mile forest that covers most of Jonesboro. Me and my friends go in it all the tme when they come over. So, I dicided to take a small walk in there. I had been walking for about 20 minutes and the sun was going down. So, I decided to start to head home. On my way home, somthing frose me in my tracks. There was somthing about 50 feet away walking, no. Running very fast. I didn't get a good look at it, but what I managed to see was that this thing, had no legs. It had nothing under it's waist. I started to think that I was just imaginating it. But I was wrong. So very, very wrong. The next day I called my friend Zach to see if we wanted to hang out. He said yes and we met up at the town park. We just sat and talked about normal things. Hot girls at our school, little brats who are spolied. I sould of mentioned this earlier, but the forest over laps the park. We had been down there for about half and hour, when I saw somthing silver slowly move through the woods. I frose. It was the thing I has saw the other day. "Jake, are you alright?" Zach had asked. I jumped of the table and told Zach to follow me. Zach stood up, and we headed for the forest. "What are we doing here?" Zach asked. "I saw somthing." Zach looked puzzled. The only thing found in this forest is deer. So, me and Zach headed home. Zach spent the night at my house, and everything was okay, until about 1 in the morning. Zach had asked what I saw in the forest. "Well, acouple days ago, I saw a thing that was floating without and legs." Zach looked at me, then laughed. "Let me guess, you sae the thing again."Zach said mockingly. Then, Somthing had hit my window. It over looked the forest. I looked out the window. It was there. Standing in my yard. I jumped back. It had a silver hood and cloths. And its eyes. They glowed white. "What's wrong?" I couldn't talk. "It's...It's out there!" Zach looked outside and said he didn't see anything. I knew that i wasn't crazy. But one thing puzzled me. It had somthing on it's back. I tried to go to sleep later on. I was glad that I got about an hour. But, then I awoke to Zach screaming. I jumped out of my bed. It sounded as if he was outside. I grabbed my bowie knife and ran outside. As I ran into the woods, I knew what had happened. It got him. I started to think that this was a dream. I wish it was. After about 10 minutes of looking for him, I saw it. It was floating about 20 feet away. I didn't thing it could see me. So, I laide on the ground. I hoped that it wouldn't find me. I looked up later, and it was gone. I started to run again. I got into a clearing in tthe forest and waited to hear Zach. Nothing. Silince. "Zach!" i yeled. I got no response. I fell to my knees. All the abd thoughts started running through my head. "Oh god. What did it do to him?" I got up, only to find to floating right in front of me. I jumped back and reached for my knife. It wasn't there. I must have dropped it while i was on the ground. I then relised what was on his back. It was a large syth. It floated closer to me. It raised it's left and and touched my forhead. It wispered one word. His voice was dark and cracky. "Sakatosh." His finger was cold and bonie. I blinked and when I opened my eyes. Sakatosh was gone. I ran home and fell onto my bed and tried to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep that night. I stayed up the whole night incase Sakatosh cameback. He never did come back. Zach was never found. I go looking for him almost every day I can. No one knows what happened to him. When my mother saked where he was the next day. I told her he left early. But, every night I see Sakatosh outside my window. I can't even sleep without thinking of him. I am pretty sure he follows me where I go. He knows where I am, when I'm there, And he haunts me, like i'm his pray. One day, he will get me. I just pray it happens soon. I can't stand the felling. Ever since that night. Life had been a living HELL. ...If you don't know what you're looking at, allow me to explain: indenting (putting empty spaces before the first line of any paragraph) is wiki markup for the tag, which severely screws up the formatting of normal pages. What this needs is to be broken into paragraphs, as it is a wall-o-text. Also, only admins can delete pages. Other than that, what you said is spot-on. I tagged it for editing and it will be deleted in three days if not edited. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 06:48, June 11, 2013 (UTC)